


The Confection Catastrophe

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is heartbroken, Lucifer doesn't like cupcakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer discovers he doesn't like one of Gabriel's favorite deserts and Gabriel has a bit of a meltdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confection Catastrophe

“What is that?” Lucifer asks, pointing to the bright blue miniature cake on his brother’s plate.

 

Gabriel grins. “Oh, come on; don’t tell me you’ve never had a cupcake! Here. Try one.” He holds the treat up for Lucifer to take a bite and watches as the other archangel chews and contemplates. Lucifer takes another bite. “Good, right?”

 

“I don’t like it,” Lucifer decides.

 

Gabriel’s world comes screeching to a halt. “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

Lucifer smiles ever so slightly. “I said, ‘I don’t like it.’”

 

“Did my own _brother_ just say that he didn’t like cupcakes?” Gabriel growls.

 

“I believe he did, Gab-” Castiel starts.

 

“Your vessel is broken. That’s it. That _has_ to be it,” Gabriel whispers, more than a little hysterically.

 

“My vessel is functioning perfectly fine. I just didn’t like the ‘cupcake’ you gave me.”

 

Gabriel sobs and takes both of Lucifer’s hands in his own. “Don’t worry, Luce. We’re gonna fix this. We’re going to go to the best bake shop in the world and have you try all different flavors, red velvet and chocolate mouse and cookie dough and fudge, you name it. We’ll get through this. Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To Gabriel, Lucifer saying he doesn’t like cupcakes is basically the same thing as Lucifer asking for a divorce. And obviously the one who likes cupcakes is the better parent, so guess who’s gonna get the kids? 
> 
> (Answer: Michael, because they’d both be horrible fathers.)


End file.
